To Boldly Go
by Valeria
Summary: As the Enterprise begins its desparate mission to save the Earth from the Xindi, will sabotage stop them before they even reach the Expanse? And will the crew keep from strangling their new member? The story is finished!
1. Default Chapter

To Boldly Go

By Valeria

Copyright 2004 all rights reserved

Characters and Star Trek concepts are property of Paramount

The lights of the city shown softly on the bay as Captain Jonathan Archer strolled along Pier 39.  He paused and leaned against the railing, reflecting again on how he always loved this time of day best.  The sun had just set, the evening fog had not yet rolled in, he could pause and reflect on the day.

            The new weapons modifications were coming along nicely.  Even Lt. Reed seemed pleased when he made his report that morning.  Jonathan felt confident that with the modifications, along with the addition of the commando team, they could meet any threat they knew of.

            It was the unknown threats, however, that caused him sleepless nights.  This mission was unlike any ever before, for now it was a fight for the very survival of the human race.  Suddenly the universe felt very big, and he had become very small.

            "It's a nice evening, isn't it?"

            Jonathan turned in surprise at the sound of the light female voice at his elbow. He looked down into the emerald eyes of a very beautiful woman.  She was short, her head just reaching his chest.  Chestnut hair waved down to her shoulders.  In addition to the almond shaped eyes, a short, pert nose led to a slightly full mouth and a firm chin.  A deep blue dress clung in interesting ways to her slim figure.  He collected himself.  "Excuse me?"

            "I said it's a nice evening.  Rather a cliché introduction, I'll admit."

            "But effective."

            "That's what I thought."

            Jonathan found himself responding the humor of her approach.  "So is this where I say, 'what's a nice girl like you doing out on a night like this'?"

            "Absolutely!  And I respond with some tale about being stranded and in need of a protector."

            "I'm glad I'm following the script correctly."

            "Just so long as you don't ask me my sign."

            He laughed heartily at that.  "No, I don't think we should go back to the 20th century.  How about the 18th instead?  I could chaperone you and protect you from bandits."

            She chuckled in return.  "I'm glad to see that you can laugh.  You looked a little down when I first spoke to you."

            "I have a lot on my mind."

            "Don't we all."

            "I suppose so." 

            They fell into silence then.  "What's your name?" he finally asked.

            "Jordan."

            "Just Jordan?"

            "Do we really need more tonight?"

            Jonathan suddenly felt very weary of being Captain Archer.  Maybe just for tonight…  "Very well," he replied, "I'm Jonathan."

            "Pleased to meet you," she said, shaking his hand.

            "So, what do 'normal' people do on a beautiful night in San Francisco?"

            "Go to dinner in Chinatown, of course."

            "Perfect," he offered his arm to escort her.  "Miss Jordan, would you care to join me for dinner?  I know a great place for dim sum."

            Laughing, she took his arm and together to walked to the cable car station, still running after almost 300 hundred years.  They took the Powell/Hyde line into the heart of Chinatown. 

            Dinner, of course, led to drinks and conversation.  Jonathan carefully avoided the clubs frequented by Star Fleet personnel, instead heading for the quieter places favored by students that were more conducive to conversation.  It was 0300 before he realized it, yet he was still reluctant to call a halt to the evening.  He found Jordan's conversation very stimulating, and a welcome relief from the preoccupation with the Xindi.  Finally, however, Jordan said she must be going, so he escorted her back to the Wharf.

            "Are you sure I can't see you home?" he asked.

            "No, thank you.  I don't live too far from here."

            He took her hand.  "I'm afraid I'll only be in San Francisco for a short time, but I'd like to see you again."

            "Oh, I'm sure we'll see each other soon," she replied, leaning forward to kiss him lightly.  "Thank you for a lovely evening.  Good night."

            "Good night."

            With that she walked away.  He watched her until she disappeared into the night, then turned and climbed back to the nearest transport stop that would take him back to the Star Fleet compound.  Perhaps he could get a little rest before his meeting with Admiral Forrest in the morning, but somehow he knew that sleep would elude him that night.

            The next morning, promptly at 0800, he presented himself at Admiral Forrest's office.

            "Good morning, Jonathan," Forrest greeted him as he came in.

            "Good morning, Admiral."

            "Care for some coffee?" Forrest asked, hand poised over the pot.

            "Thank you, sir," Jonathan replied, sitting in the chair Forrest indicated in front of his desk.

            "I thought you'd like to know that the commando unit has been assembled.  They should be shipping up to Enterprise later today."

            "That's good news.  I'll have Lt. Reed familiarize them with Enterprise security procedures immediately."

            "I have another surprise for you.  I'm assigning an additional officer for your science department."  Forrest handed Jonathan a handunit. 

            "We could use all the help we could get.  Who is he?" Jonathan asked, glancing very briefly at the file.

            "Her name is Dr. J. D. Mallory.  She's a bit of a celebrity in scientific community.  Even the Vulcans like her."

            "Really?" Jonathan asked, surprised.  "I didn't think that was possible."

            Forrest chuckled.  "Well in this case it's probably well warranted.  Dr. Mallory holds four Ph.Ds.:  Warp field theory, microbiology, geophysics, and computer science."

            Jonathan whistled.

            "Yes, she's very accomplished.  We were lucky to get her.  She's been doing important work in microbiology with the Denoubulans, but agreed to join the mission."

            "I'm glad to have her.  I've been wondering what to do since we're losing T'Pol.  I take it Dr. Mallory isn't Star Fleet?"

            "Actually, she is.  She joined our service for this mission.  With her qualifications, she was given the rank of captain, but remember she isn't a line officer.  So don't go calling on her to take over the ship while you scamper off."

            "Understood," Jonathan replied with a wry grin.

            Forrest rose.  "Well, that's about it for now.  I'm sure you'd like to get back to Enterprise.  Dr. Mallory should arrive by 1300.  I understand that the last of the modifications should be finished by 1600 today."  Forrest held out his hand.  "I'm sure we'll speak again before you leave, but let me say good luck now."

            Jonathan took his hand and shook it.  "Thank you, sir.  We won't let you down."

            "You can't."

            And with those ominous words, Jonathan left the office and took the shuttle back to Enterprise.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….           Jonathan was going over some files in his ready room when the comunit buzzed.  "Archer," he said crisply as he activated the unit.

            "You wanted to be informed when Dr. Mallory's shuttle arrived, sir," Hoshi said.

            "Thank you, Ensign.  I'm on my way."

            On his way down to the shuttle bay he observed the activity of the ship.  Purposeful would appear to describe the mood.  Tasks were being completely crisply, perhaps with a tinge of grim determination.  Not a bad start for a mission such as this.  The last thing he needed right now was panic.  No, even with all the shuffling necessary to accommodate the new crew members, the crew seemed in relatively good spirits.  He arrived at the shuttle bay door, surprised to see Commander Tucker waiting for him.

            "Afternoon, Trip," Jonathan greeted.  "What tears you away from the engines?"

            "Curiosity, Cap'n," Trip replied.  "We were all wonderin' what Dr. Mallory would be like.  Thought I'd get a first glimpse."

            Archer chuckled.  Then pressure indicator light changed to green and the door to the bay slid open.  Jonathan stared in surprise.

            "Good afternoon, Captain," Jordan said, stepping through the door and slinging her pack to the deck.  "Permission to come aboard?"

            "Granted," Jonathan replied, trying to collect himself.  He retreated into formality.  "Welcome aboard.  Doctor Mallory, allow me to present our chief engineer, Commander Charles Tucker III."

            "Everyone calls me Trip," Trip said, extending his hand to shake hers.

            "Pleased to meet you, Trip.  I've been studying Enterprise's logs.  Your modifications to the warp drive are impressive."

            "Thank you.  Perhaps you'd like a tour after we get underway?"

            "I'd be delighted."

            Trip felt Jonathan silently fuming beside him.  A tactical withdrawal was in order.  "Well, if you two will excuse me, there are a few things needin' my attention before we get underway.  Cap'n?"

            "Dismissed," Jonathan replied, not noticing that Trip all but fled down the corridor.  He glared at Jordan silently for some time, and she returned his gaze impassively.  Finally he said, "Just Jordan?  Let's just be two people tonight?  You knew!"

            "Well of course I knew who you were," she replied with some amusement.  "What did you expect?"

            "Some honesty would have been nice."

            "And I was honest with you.  My name IS Jordan, and you looked like you needed a break from being Captain Archer.  Now was I right, or was I right?"

            "Why didn't you say you were assigned to my ship?"

            "Would you have spent the evening with me if I had?"

            "No."

            "Why not?"

            "Because I'm your commanding officer."

            "And here I thought I was a captain."

            "In the science service.  That doesn't make you a line officer."

            "Doesn't that make me fair game?" she asked mischievously.

            "No!"

            "Too bad for you.  Really, Jonathan, you're acting like we had an affair.  It was only dinner.  Look," she sighed.  "My finding you at the Wharf was pure chance.  To tell the truth I couldn't sleep.  After all, I'm supposed to figure out the truth behind the horror stories of the Expanse, and at the same time keep the crew from being turned inside out or into gelatinous goo or God knows what.  I wanted one last night of freedom."

            "Very well," he relented.  "I suggest, however, that we keep our relationship on a purely professional basis."

            "Certainly, Captain.  May I go to my quarters now?  I'm sure you have duties before we get underway."

            "This way," he said, gesturing down the corridor.  He led her to her quarters in silence, wishing they were on the other side of the ship rather than two doors down from his.  "After you settle in, you may want to visit the labs.  My steward will be able to show you."

            "Thank you, that won't be necessary.  I'm very familiar with the deck plans of Enterprise."        

            "Then I'll see you at dinner," and with that Jonathan turned and fled to the bridge.  And he knew it for flight.


	2. Chapter 2

Archer felt his mind wandering as Dr. Mallory and Trip continued their conversation on warp drive efficiency. Dinner had been a most unique experience, he reflected. He'd never met anyone who had so many opinions on so many subjects before. Incredible, when you considered the fact that she'd never served on a star ship before. What was Admiral Forrest thinking? Archer's attention was abruptly drawn back to the conversation by the edge in Trip's voice.

"I find that the current configuration of the plasma injectors works just fine, Doctor," Trip was saying.

"I'm sure it worked well enough for a skin of your teeth mission," Jordan replied. "But considering that Enterprise has been refit with the latest technology, things have changed considerably."

"I'm very familiar with the changes to the engines-"

"Only on paper," Jordan interrupted. "You haven't had any experience in the field with them."

"Just what would you call the last two years, Doctor?"

"Exploration with what is now obsolete technology."

"Now just a damn minute," Trip exclaimed. "You may be an expert in warp theory, but I'm an engineer. And I know how those engines function day after day in real world conditions."

"And I'm just saying, Commander," Jordan replied calmly, "that things have changed a bit and you may need to reorient your thinking. I mean, don't get me wrong. You've accomplished amazing things so far. But the injectors are still off."

Trip looked at Archer, his expression a silent plea for support. Archer shook his head. "They're your engines, Trip," he said. "But it might not be a bad idea to take a look. After all," he said with some emphasis, hoping Trip would be quick on the uptake, "weren't you going to go over the configuration anyway before we enter the Expanse?"

"Right," Trip said, nodding his head in understanding. "I was." He turned to Jordan. "Thank you, Doctor, for your input. If you two will excuse me," he drained the remains of his iced tea, "I'll be about my duties."

"See you later, Trip," Archer dismissed him.

"I enjoyed our talk tonight," Mallory said. "I hope we can do this again soon."

"It's a small ship," Trip replied. "Night."

Silence descended on the table after Trip left. Jordan toyed with the remains of the dessert on her plate. She had sensed hostility in Archer at first, and she could guess why. She had to admit that she tended to step on toes rather than smooth feathers, and her latest display with Trip didn't help matters. When would she learn to behave? she asked herself. But, they had a job to do.

She took a sip of her iced tea before turning to Archer. "Now, Captain, tell me everything about your exploratory mission. I've been reading the reports, but they just don't do justice to what you've accomplished so far. I'm dying to hear everything!"

"I'm not sure if you noticed, doctor, be we've had to cancel the exploratory mission," Archer said dryly.

"Of course. But I'd still like to hear about what you accomplished so far. Please?"

"Well, that might take awhile," Archer demurred. "Perhaps another time."

"Very well," she said, changing the subject. "Sub-commander T'Pol wasn't invited tonight?"

"You seem awfully concerned about the duty roster, Doctor."

"No, I was just curious. I understand that she has decided to stay aboard Enterprise."

"Is that a problem?" Archer asked stiffly.

"On the contrary, it's the opportunity of a lifetime! I'll get to work with a Vulcan first hand."

"You'll have an opportunity tomorrow. She is working on the results from our studies of the ion storm we encountered, or she would have joined us for dinner tonight. I'd like you to begin by visiting the science station on the bridge, then tour our labs. Dr. Phlox has made some room for you."

"Excellent! I've been looking forward to seeing Dr. Phlox again."

"I wasn't aware that you knew him."

"I met him when he first came to Earth. In fact, he helped arrange for my studies on Denobula. So, after I get settled in, I can get started on my mission."

"Which is?" he asked with suspicion in his voice.

"Making myself useful." She rose from the table. "Now, with your permission, I haven't yet adjusted to ship time. I think I'll retire early tonight."

"My permission?" he asked, startled.

"It's your table, Captain." She smiled at him gently. "It's your ship, sir."

"Then dismissed. See you in the morning."

He sat at the table for some time staring at the door she had just gone through.


	3. Chapter 3

As he entered his quarters, Jonathan heard a soft bark. A brown and white beagle trotted up to greet him. "Hello, Porthos," he said, bending to scratch his ears. "Feeding time, huh?"

As he went to get Porthos's food, he reflected on the last two weeks. In that short time, Dr. Mallory had managed to make quite an impression. She was producing an amazing amount of work, but at the same time had managed to irritate every officer on the ship. Diplomacy, he reflected, was definitely not her strong suit.

He set Porthos's bowl on the floor, and Porthos waddled up to it to begin eating. "You're putting on a little weight, boy. Phlox will have something to say about that."

Porthos ignored him.

Archer changed into his pajama bottoms and settled on the bed, grabbing his water polo ball. "Computer, activate personal log." He began tossing the ball against the bulkhead as he spoke.

"It's been two weeks since Capt. Mallory has joined my crew, and I admit I still haven't figured her out. She's been very helpful, and has had many useful suggestions. But she has this way about her. It almost as if she thinks she's the only one with the right answer. I thought for sure Trip was going to strangle her the other day when she suggested fine tuning of the warp field.

"Yet, she surely must be very gifted, or she never could have achieved all she has in what must be a very short time. There's so much I don't know about her." He paused, holding onto the ball for awhile. "And yet, I feel like I should trust her. If only she wasn't so disruptive to the ship's routine." Archer grimaced, thinking of the conversation he'd had with Trip. He hadn't realized how territorial Trip was about his engines. That had been quite a scene, and only Mallory's rank, Archer suspected, kept Trip from losing control. Still, engine efficiency had increased…

"Computer, end recording." He placed the ball back the on shelf and settled into bed. Perhaps this would sort itself out in its own time.

But two hours later Archer was still tossing in his bunk. He looked at the clock and groaned. 0030. Well, no use fighting it. He got up, pulled on a t-shirt, and headed for the mess hall.

Jordan had found sleep elusive as well. She sat in the empty mess hall sipping hot chocolate and studying her handheld computer. Damn file ought to be there somewhere, she thought. Something was definitely not right. She looked up as the door opened and Archer entered the mess hall.

"Good evening, Captain," she said. "If you're looking for a midnight snack, I think Chef left some cobbler."

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked as he served himself a piece of cobbler.

"No. I thought hot chocolate would help."

"Sounds good. Like a refill?"

"Please."

He collected the cobbler and the chocolate and joined her at the table. He took a bite of the cobbler, and was surprised by the intense sweetness.

"Mmm. What kind of cobbler is this?" he asked.

"Chef said it was a 'mystery cobbler'. I guess that means that you might not want to know."

"Fair enough." He gestured at her computer. "What's keeping you up so late? Reconfiguring the sensor array?"

"No," she replied calmly, refusing the rise to his bait. "I was working on the results from the scan of the ion storm we went through two weeks ago. But for some reason I can't find the file."

"Misnamed?"

"Probably," she sighed, tossing the unit onto the table.

"Computers haven't changed in two hundred years. They still lose things," he said.

"Yeah, but Enterprise's computer system is much too sophisticated to simply lose a file I had just been working on. Something is very odd about this." A frown line appeared between her brows. "It just doesn't feel right."

He softened. She did seem very worried about such a small thing. "You've been working pretty hard since you joined Enterprise. Maybe you're just tired."

She gave him a small smile. "That's probably it. So, what's keeping you up?"

He smiled in return. "Being the captain."

She chuckled. "Well, I think I know the cure for that."

"Really?"

"Chef's mystery cobbler."

………………………………………………………………..

At 0142 the collision alarm sounded, jolting Archer out of bed where he had just managed to fall asleep. He grabbed a blue t-shirt and threw it on as he stormed out of his quarters and headed for the bridge. "Report!" he exclaimed as the turbolift door opened.

"Sensors are clear, Captain," Lt. Reed replied. "Maybe it's a cloaked vessel."

"Damage report."

"Negative, Captain," Hoshi responded. "I am receiving no reports of damage. Commander Tucker is signaling you, sir."

"Trip, what's going on with the ship?"

"You tell me, Cap'n. We're reading nothin' here. What'd we hit?"

"We don't know yet. Stand by. And would someone kill that alarm!"

The alarm was immediately silenced.

"Captain, our sensors show no sign of damage," T'Pol said. "All scans are clear."

Just then the turbolift door opened and Mallory entered the bridge. "The alarm is a mistake," she exclaimed. "It's a computer glitch!"

"A glitch?"

"Yes. Computer logs show that the main computer system triggered the alarm. However, this was done independently of sensor input. Crewman Harrison is running a comprehensive diagnostic now. I should have more information for you shortly."

"Thank you," Archer said, relaxing a little. "Stand down from emergency stations. Pass the word, Hoshi, all senior staff to the situation room."

"Aye, aye, sir."

……………………………………………………………..

"We can't explain it, Captain," Mallory was saying. The bridge crew was grouped around the display table in the situation room. "It's almost as if the computer decided on its own to sound the alarm."

"T'Pol, what do the latest sensor readings show?"

"Routine amounts of space particles. No anomalies, Captain," T'Pol replied.

"Then is it possible that our collision sensors are too sensitive?"

"I have checked them myself. They are in full working order."

Archer stared at the display on the situation board for a moment. "Very well," he said finally. "T'Pol, you and Mallory continue looking into the computer system. If something is malfunctioning, I want to know about it before it becomes critical. Malcolm, I want you to do a thorough weapons check. I don't want any surprises there. Trip, diagnostics in engineering, if you please. And Hoshi, I want you to update Star Fleet Command. Maybe their experts back home have some thoughts on this."

They all murmured acknowledgement of their orders and left to begin their tasks. Mallory stepped to Archer's side. "If I may make a suggestion, Captain?" she murmured.

He looked down at her. "Yes?"

"Since you have decided to contact Star Fleet Command, might I suggest that you speak to Dr. Adam Schoenhaur? He is my assistant at the base lab and has a great deal of expertise in this area."  
  
"Gee, Doctor, is there anyone back on Earth you don't know?" Archer asked sarcastically.

"Not really, Captain. At least, not anyone important."

"Very well," he sighed. "Hoshi, ask for Dr. Schoenhaur when you contact Star Fleet."

"Aye, Captain," Hoshi responded.

Archer turned back to Mallory. "Will that be all?"

"For now. I'll let you know when we find something." With that, she turned and left.

Archer sighed and checked the ship's chronometer. 0216. Oh well, he thought as he went back to his quarters, sleep is overrated anyway.

………………………………………………………………………………..

After three hours sleep, Archer was up and preparing for the day. He was singing lustily in the shower when his doorbell chimed. He shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. "Yes?" he called toward the door.

"It's Dr. Mallory, sir. Do you have a minute?"

"Doctor, do you know what time it is?"

"Uh, no. But it's rather important."

He sighed. "Just a minute," he called, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He grabbed a second towel and began rubbing his hair as he strode to the door. "Come in," he called.

"I think I've discovered something," Jordan said as she stepped into the room. She stopped in surprise and immediately turned her back as she saw Archer in his dripping, nearly naked state. "Oh! I've caught you at a bad time, haven't I?"

"No, I always receive visitors while I'm in the shower."

"I'm sorry. I'll come back," she said, heading back out the door.

"No, wait," Archer said, regretting his hostile tone. "What's on your mind?"

"I think I've discovered what's been causing all our computer problems," she said, still facing the door.

Jonathan stopped toweling his hair to stare at her in surprise. "What have you found?"

"I think there is a saboteur on board, sir."

"What!?" Archer exclaimed.

"I think someone is trying to sabotage the mission."

"Do you understand what you're saying? And look at me when I'm talking to you, this is ridiculous."

Jordan turned. "Well, sir, there is a pattern to the system failures we've been experiencing. Last week our subspace communications went down. Before that there was the problem with the alignment of the plasma injectors. And for the last two weeks we've had numerous inexplicable computer glitches resulting lost files, all from a system that just doesn't lose files. Finally, the false collision alarm in the wee hours of the morning. It feels like someone is messing with the major ship functions. I think someone was testing their control over the main computer, but underestimated the complexity of the system. The false collision alarm was the system's reaction to the interference"

"Those could all be coincidences."

"How many major malfunctions have you suffered since this ship was commissioned, Captain?"

"None, other that battle damage," he replied slowly, the pieces fitting together in his mind. "After the initial shake down two years ago, major ship functions have run very smoothly."

"So don't you think it's a little odd to have so many system failures all at the same time? Granted, we haven't completed our analysis of the data log, but the preliminary results just don't feel right. You'd need to really know the system to see it, it's very cleverly done. But I laid the underlying structure of this system, so I know when something's changed."

He considered for a moment. "You're right. This is a little odd. But who would want to sabotage the ship? And why this way? Wouldn't it be easier to simply gain access to engineering and overload the engines?"

"No, too many chances for us to stop it. You'd have to subdue a great deal of the crew. Now if your motive was solely to stop the mission, and not destroy the ship," her voice trailed off as she considered the possibilities. She looked up as a new thought occurred to her. "What if they were specifically ordered not to destroy the ship?"

He looked at her for a long moment, the pieces fitting together. "Round three in the temporal cold war," he stated softly.

"Exactly."

"But this is doing it the hard way-"

"They've tried overtly destroying the ship before, but your Crewman Daniels, whoever he is, has always interfered. But if instead you had to turn back because of massive system failure, perhaps-"

"It would be chalked up to damage from the anomalies, subtle enough not to rouse the suspicion of the other factions," Archer concluded. "Then you believe in the temporal cold war."

"I've read all your log entries on your encounters with Daniels, and it's the only explanation that fits all of the facts. I believe it was Sherlock Holmes who said that after you have ruled out all other possibilities, the remaining one, no matter how improbable, must be the truth."

He snorted. "You're obviously not a Vulcan."

"No, sir."

Archer thought about it for a moment. "How certain are you about sabotage?"

"I'd stake my reputation on it."

"Good, cause you're about to." He strode to the communit. "This is Archer. All senior staff to the situation room in five minutes." He turned back to Mallory. "That should give me a chance to get dressed, don't you think?" he hinted.

"Of course, sir," Jordan said, blushing. "Thank you for seeing me immediately." With that, she left his quarters.

"Well, Porthos."

Porthos looked up at the sound of his name. "Who do you think is the saboteur?"

As Porthos did not have an answer, Archer got dressed and headed for the situation room.


	4. Chapter 4

"So yer tellin' me that all these glitches of yours aren't just bad programin', but the work of the bad guys?" Trip asked in disbelief. The command center had become rather crowded, with seven people grouped around the wall of display monitors. The bridge crew had spent the last half-hour listening to and debating Jordan's theories. Trip's wasn't the only face to show disbelief.

"Trip, even you have to admit that the only people who know these systems better than me are back on Earth," Jordan replied, exasperation coloring her voice. "I know that our systems have been tampered with."

"Yet you conclude that this tampering is the result of temporal sabotage," T'Pol said. "Surely there are more logical explanations that do not require time travel."

"Such as?"

"Any number of technical difficulties. Damage from the ion storm could…."

"No, it couldn't and you know it!" Jordan snapped. "Damage from system overload would be more widespread, which is exactly what you'd get from an ion storm. That's basic physics, T'Pol."

"Basic physics also state, Doctor, that time travel is impossible, yet you leap to that conclusion."

"Please, don't tell us again that the Vulcan Science Consulate has determined that time travel is impossible. Given the fact that you're still here, it obvious that you're not listening to them anymore, either."

"Alright, that's enough," Archer broke in. "We're here to discuss the problem with the ship systems, not get into a scientific ego festival. Dr. Mallory, since you are convinced that our temporal enemies are responsible, just how do you propose we deal with them?"

"Call in our temporal allies."

"You mean try to contact Daniels?" Hoshi asked.

"That's right."

"Ensign, is there any way you can accomplish that?" Archer asked.

"I don't think so, sir. I'm not sure how I could configure our communications devices to transmit to the future."

"Of course not. I meant is there some communications trail we could leave behind that anyone monitoring our time would be sure to pick up."

"Excuse me, sir," Reed interjected. "Wouldn't such a signal also be visible to our enemies?"

"Good point."

"Actually, Captain, I do have an idea," Mallory broke in.

"Yes?"

"We could use the engines."

"Pardon me?" Trip asked, slightly dumbfounded.

"Well, as you know, warp drive works by altering the space around it, hence the name. In effect, you are manipulating the space/time continuum. Therefore, it should be possible to manipulate the warp field in such a way that it could send up a sort of temporal flare."

"Which could also be perceived by our enemies." Reed said.

"True."

"And could blow up the ship if you didn't rig it just right," Trip said.

"Well, yes, there is that small complication."

"Captain, I believe there is an easier way to achieve your objective, assuming such a thing is possible," T'Pol broke in.

"Explain," Archer replied.

"If, as you hypothesize, members of a future faction are monitoring the space/time continuum, then any major alteration in our actions would be detected."

"So?"

"It would only be necessary to change your course of action in such a way as to attract attention, without arousing the suspicion of this hypothetical enemy faction."

"What do you suggest?"

"Reverse our present course and return to Earth."

"But that would mean surrendering to the Xindi!" Reed exclaimed.

"Not if Dr. Mallory is correct. Such an action would certainly attract the notice of this Crewman Daniels. If such a creature exists, he would likely come immediately to investigate."

"I like it," Archer said. "Especially since it avoids the risk of destroying the ship. Hoshi, send a transmission to Star Fleet Command indicating that we are returning to base due to system failure. After that, make sure we're out of communication for awhile."

Hoshi frowned for a minute, then grinned as she saw a solution, "Captain, have you received my reports on the problems we've been having with subspace communications? I wouldn't be surprised if we lost them altogether."

"Excellent, Hoshi, that's just what I had in mind. Carry on," he replied, dismissing her. Travis, reverse course. Take us back to Earth."

"Aye, aye, sir," Travis replied, leaving the command center.

"Trip, Malcolm, I don't really know what to expect. So I want you two to return to your stations, and be prepared for basically anything. And Malcolm, get the MACOs ready, too."

"Aye, sir," they responded, leaving for their duty stations.

"T'Pol, I want you to take the bridge. Monitor the situation from there."

"Aye, sir," and she left as well.

"Which just leaves us, Captain," Mallory said.

"I hope you don't mind that I decided against your cosmic flare."

"Not at all, although I could have done it without damaging the ship. You see, all I would have to do is re-compute .."

"Never mind, Doctor," Archer interrupted her as she started to call some figures up on the main screen. "Let's just get down to business."

"Which is?"

"We're waiting for Daniels."

"You sent for me, Captain?" a voice said from behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Archer and Mallory whirled in unison. Jordan sucked in her breath in surprise, confronted at last by what she assumed was proof of time travel. The proof, however, didn't look all that different than many other people she had known. Dark hair, medium height, medium build. Only the clothing was different. He wore a dark jumpsuit, curiously ribbed. He looked so….. normal.

"Dr. Mallory, I presume?" he asked.

She swallowed and then found her voice. "Daniels?"

"Yes."

"You know me?"

"Of course. Your presence has become vital to the success of this mission. We've been monitoring you carefully. We've also detected," he continued, turning to Archer, "a change in your present course. Surely you know you can't go back, Captain."

"I was trying to attract your attention," Archer said.

"You have it."

"Who's sabotaging my ship?" Archer demanded.

"Sabotage?" Daniels repeated in surprise.

"Don't play dumb, Daniels. I don't have time for your riddles. Someone is trying to stop our mission from within, and I want to know who it is. One of your factions?"

"Captain, we have detected no rival faction activity centered on your ship. If we had, you can be sure that we would have intervened."

"Would you? You seem to be pretty inconsistent about when you choose to interfere. Or isn't the death of seven million people cause enough to break your precious rules?"

"Captain, I assure you. If we'd been able to prevent the attack on Earth, we would. But you must understand that we are dedicated to upholding the correct timeline."

"So it was meant to happen?" Archer asked bitterly.

"I'm afraid so."

"Tell that to the seven million."

"I can't spend a lot of time here, Captain," Daniels said with an edge in his voice. "Perhaps if you could get to the point?"

"The point is that someone is messing with my computer system and I don't like it," Jordan broke in. "If it's not some future faction, as you claim, then who is it?"

"We have no record of this incident in my time," Daniels replied. "Apparently the incidents you are experiencing are not significant enough to register. My assumption is that you are experiencing typical computer malfunctions."

"I've already thought of that!" Jordan exclaimed. "Our malfunctions DO NOT follow the classic pattern."

Daniels regarded her for some time before answering. "I've been an admirer of yours for sometime, Doctor. I never realized until now, though, that arrogance was so integral to your character."

Jordan blushed. "Where should I look?" she asked.

"I agree that you would have found a simple malfunction by now. Try looking for something unexpected. Good luck, Captain, Doctor." With that Daniels abruptly disappeared.

"Great. Now I'm known as an idiot in two time periods," Jordan said ruefully.

"You get used to it after awhile," Archer said grimly. "So how about it? Could you have missed something?"

"I must have," Jordan sighed, sinking into the nearest chair. "I still say there's a logic to the interference. I suppose it's possible that a member of the crew – the conventional crew not the time-traveling kind – could be responsible. I just don't see how that's likely!"

"Go back over the data," Archer ordered. "Check everything. The computer, the sensors, the engines, the labs."

"Should I search crew quarters and the galley as well?"

"If you think it'd help," he snorted. "Get T'Pol and Trip to help you. Meantime," he broke off to activate the nearest intercom. "Archer to the bridge."

"Go ahead," T'Pol responded.

"Reverse course. Continue our search pattern of the Expanse."

"Aye, sir," T'Pol responded, breaking the connection.

Jonathan had turned back to see that Jordan had already called up data files on the main screen. "I'll leave you to it," he said. "Keep me informed." With that, he left for his ready room.


	6. Chapter 6

Twelve hours after the visit of the cryptic Daniels, T'Pol and Jordan were working on the computer files. They had finished with the sensor logs, and still had turned up nothing. Jordan was beginning to look a little haggard, the combined effects of exhaustion and disappointment finally beginning to take their toll. T'Pol, by contrast, remained her imperturbable self.

"I'm sorry," Jordan said, breaking the silence.

"For what?" T'Pol asked.

"For letting my arrogance get in the way of good science. I was so sure I had discovered something, I didn't pause to get all of the facts. I should have listened to you."

"Impetuosity appears to be a human trait."

"So is arrogance," Jordan said, turning in her chair to face T'Pol. "Anyway, I'm sorry. I guess I was showing off. You know, proving how useful I'd be and all that. Instead, my actions have wasted valuable time."  
  
"It is illogical to regret what is past. Perhaps we should focus on the present problem. For instance," T'Pol indicated the readout on her screen, "this unusual reading taken during the ion storm."

Jordan came over to study T'Pol's display. "It's a power spike?"

"A very unusual one."

Jordan studied the file for some time, re-running the file several times. "You know what this kinda reminds me of?" she finally asked.

"A computer worm?"

"A little. Pull up the files of the other glitches, would you?"

Silence prevailed in the room as both T'Pol and Jordan studied the files with intensity. Finally, T'Pol brought the medical computers online and ran the data a final time. Her theory was confirmed.

"When our mission began, our captain hoped to discover a new life form," T'Pol said. "It appears that we have done so."


	7. Chapter 7

"It appears to made of energy," T'Pol said, gesturing to the display screen on Archer's desk. After confirming their findings, T'Pol and Mallory had immediately gone to Archer in his ready room.

"You mean it's a power surge of some kind?" Archer asked.

"No, Captain, this is a life form. My best analogy would be the worm. It moves through the system, absorbing more energy as it goes. As it feeds, it disrupts our systems."

"How did we pick up this worm?"

"Probably when we went through the ion storm, Captain," Mallory said. "That's when our systems began reacting. This is really amazing!" she laughed in delighted astonishment.

"I'd be amazed too, Doctor, if it weren't for the fact that it's disrupting my ship," Archer scowled. "How do we get rid of it?"

"Well, that could be a little tricky," Mallory replied. "I might be able to set the equivalent of a trap for it. Lure to a specific part of the system. Then, to be honest, I'm not really sure how to get it to leave the system without harming it."

"I'm not concerned about that."

"Excuse me, sir?"  
"I said I'm not concerned about harming it. I want it out of our systems as quickly as possible."

"Captain, you can't mean—"

"You heard me, Doctor," Archer interrupted. "If we are to accomplish our mission, we need our computer system to be in top working order. If something is disrupting that, I want it dealt with. How do we proceed?"

"But Captain!" Mallory exclaimed.

"T'Pol?" Archer turned to T'Pol, cutting Jordan off.

"I believe, Captain, that we could design a hunter-seeker program that would destroy the worm," T'Pol replied.

"Then do it," Archer ordered. "Let me know when you're ready. Dismissed."

T'Pol left immediately, but Mallory stopped at the door. "May I speak with you, Captain?"

"Hadn't you better get started?"

"That's what I mean, sir. We don't know what we're dealing with here. But we do know it's alive. We need to study it."

"I'm sorry, Doctor. We simply can't afford to risk our critical systems while you try to figure out how to quarantine this creature. Too much is at stake."

"We can't just kill it! We've never discovered anything like this before. A creature made of energy? Think of the possibilities! Kill it now and you'll be setting science back for maybe hundreds of years!"

Archer felt his patience beginning to wear thin. "I don't have time to debate this with you. Please continue your work with T'Pol and inform me when you are ready." He turned back to his desk and picked up his handunit, tacitly dismissing her.

Mallory, however, refused to take the hint. "You'll be murdering a defenseless being!"

"Which probably isn't even sentient."

"All the more reason to protect it."

"All the more reason to exterminate it."

"You can't mean that," Jordan gasped. "That thing is alive!"

"I don't have time for this, Dr. Mallory!" Archer slammed his handunit on his desk and whirled to face her, patience lost at last. "Let me remind you for the last time that the very existence of Earth depends on us. And I will do whatever it takes to complete our mission!"

"Even if it means murder?"

"I don't have to justify my ethics to you. Carry out my orders!"

"Aye, aye, sir," Jordan responded, contempt coloring her voice. She turned and stalked toward the door. "Just one last thought," she said as she turned back. "If you're willing to kill in order to succeed, how does that make us any different than what the Xindi fear?"

"Would you prefer the alternative?"

Without another word, Jordan turned and left the ready room, the door closing with finality behind her. Jon sat down at his desk and activated his computer screen. But the data scrolled by unheeded as he sat lost in thought. "Of course this is different," he said emphatically to himself.

But alone in the ready room, doubt still remained.


	8. Chapter 8

The buzz of the communit disrupted Archer's ruminations. "Yes?" he asked, activating the link.

"We are ready to release the hunter-seeker program, Captain," T'Pol said.

"On my way." Archer terminated the contact and headed for the bridge.

Two hours had passed since his conversation with Mallory, and he still felt uneasy. What if… never mind, he thought. He gave his head a slight shake to clear his thoughts as he sat in the command chair. He noted the alert status of the bridge crew, and the silent criticism of Mallory at T'Pol's station. He drew a deep breath. "Status report."

"The ship has dropped out of warp, Captain. We felt that the fewer distractions to the computers systems the better," T'Pol replied. "We are now ready to deploy the program."

"Captain, won't you please reconsider," Jordan said.

"Man your station, Doctor," Archer replied coldly.

"Aye, sir," she all but snapped, turning her back on him to stare at the panel.

"Activate the program."

"Program is activated, Captain," T'Pol said.

"Status, Trip."

"All systems functioning, sir."

"I'm detecting increased computer activity, Captain," Jordan said.

Suddenly the lights went out.

"Emergency power," Archer ordered. Red lights immediately activated. "Report!"

"We seem to be experiencing a disruption in the ship's systems," T'Pol said. "This was an expected reaction."

"Mother of God!" Jordan exclaimed.

"What is it?" Archer demanded.

"Something is gobbling up data, sir, at an extremely accelerated rate."

"Isolate it!"

"I'm trying! Give me a minute!" she snapped, frantically keying programming into her terminal. "If I can just…. T'Pol, can you give me access to the hunter-seeker program while it's running?"

T'Pol made a few quick keystrokes. "Online."

For the next two minutes, the crew waited breathlessly as Jordan keyed new information into the system. "Alright, everybody, prepare for complete computer shut down."

"Are you nuts?" Trip exclaimed.

"Do you want this thing dead or not?"

"Do it," Archer commanded, activating the ship's intercom system. "This is the captain. Prepare for full computer system shut down. Tactical alert. Archer out." He turned to Jordan. "Go ahead."

Jordan pressed a button on her console, activating the microphone. "Computer, this is Dr. Jordan Mallory, password 1789. Prepare for full system shut down and reboot." There was a pause, then the computer display flashed "Confirm Order" in green letters. "Confirm order, authorization HAL 9000. Begin operation."

Suddenly, all computer functions on the ship ceased. Everyone waited, nervously eyeing suddenly blank displays. After what felt like hours, but was really only a couple of minutes, the screens came back on, displaying the typical start up routine.

"So far, so good," Jordan said. "Now we wait and see what's left. Hope everyone remembered to back up their personal files. Let that be a lesson to 'ya." She turned back to her terminal.

"Report, Doctor," Archer said.

"The computer system is back up, Captain. I'm running a quick diagnostic now."

"I have been running a scan as well, Captain," T'Pol said. "I find no trace of the computer worm."

"Confirmed, Captain," Jordan said. "We've destroyed it."

"Very good," Archer sighed. "Lt. Reed, secure from tactical alert. Mayweather, continue on previous course, warp factor 4."

"Aye, aye, sir," Mayweather replied.

"Good work Sub-commander, Doctor," he nodded to them. "Please give me a full report of what exactly happened after you've finished your diagnostics. I'll be in my ready room. T'Pol, you have the bridge."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Several hours had passed, and Archer had retired to his quarters. He was lying on his bed, tossing his water polo ball against the wall when the door chime roused him. "Come in."

Jordan entered the room. "I came with the final report you requested, Captain. Hey 'ya, Porthos." She bent down to scratch the dog's ears, then straightened and handed Archer a handunit. "Quite an interesting phenomenon. When we activated the hunter-seeker program, the worm began eating our data at an incredible rate, starting with our most recent records first. That's why I shut down the system so quickly."

"Interesting choice of computer passwords." Archer rose from the bed and took the unit. "Was our data on the Xindi damaged?" he asked, concerned.

"Most of it was saved. Fortunately, T'Pol thought to back up the data to an alternate location. At least someone listens to computer experts."

"Maybe we should listen more often," he replied heavily.

Jordan regarded him for a long time. Finally she said, "I also came to apologize."

"Apologize? I didn't realize you were ever wrong."

Jordan dropped her eyes. "I deserved that," she said. She looked back at him. "You were right. I was so excited about our new scientific discovery, I lost sight of the big picture. But that worm was the most destructive thing I've ever met. A real predator."

"No, it wasn't all your fault," Jonathan sighed. "We started out looking for new life. I just never thought I'd be in the position where I had to keep sacrificing one form of life to save another. Maybe you were right, we are no better than what the Xindi think we are."

"Nonsense! I was wrong! You didn't kill a sentient being, you killed a cancer."

"I'm not so sure."

"I am. So stop beating yourself up about it. Doctor's orders. I'll leave you alone so you can get some sleep," she said, heading for the door. She paused when she reached it and spoke over her shoulder, "It gets easier, you know. After the first time, it gets easier." And then she was gone, the door whooshing shut behind her.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Archer said to the void.

The End

Coming soon: "Deconstruction", part two of the triology.


End file.
